


Getting Caught

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little smut, Mention of Penis?, just kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: This was a small drabble I wrote a long time ago. We are going to say that both Peter and the Reader are both 18 and in their senior year of high school.





	Getting Caught

They flop on his bed. Tired from a full day of tests, being a high school senior isn't easy. She was pretty sure she bombed half of the tests, while Peter was jabbering about how he was confident he aced all of them. Unable to cope with the idea of failing, she rolls to face away from him, and starts to cry.

“Y/N, what's wrong?” Peter asks when he sees her turn from him. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest and spooning her.

“I probably failed all those fucking tests we just took, even though I studied just as hard as you, and I'm a fucking failure,” she pulls a cold pillow in front of her face to let her tears flow into.

Peter realizes that his gloating probably didn't help her self esteem, so he decides to try to make it up to her. He pulls the pillow from her face, and lays her on her back with him propped on top of her.

“I'm so sorry I was an ass, let me make it up to you Y/N?” He smiled when you nodded. Nestling his slim waist between her thick thighs. She could feel his length growing hard against her hot core.

“AUNT MAY, get OUT!!!” Peter squeaks out while Y/N giggles and covers her blushing face with her now unoccupied hands. Aunt May closes the door and yells, “I’m going to the mall for a few hours, be safe,” and they hear the front door close signaling Aunt May’s departure.

“Alright, I really wanted to do this, but that really turned me off,” Peter rolls off of her and lays by her side. He was really looking forward to making her day less horrible, and he now felt like a failure. She smirks and sits up to straddle his thighs. She leans in and kisses him softly, reaching down to stroke his now soft length. She smirks when she feels him growing hard once again.

“I'm pretty sure I can get you back in the mood.”


End file.
